


my friend, you're a waste of pain(t)

by b_a



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School Gerard Way, References to Depression, idk man, im regressing into my 7th grade self, poet frank, questioning of identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_a/pseuds/b_a
Summary: frank iero is a writing major. gerard way is captivating. no one can breathe. they share an art history class.title from "please control your child, ma'am, or i'll do it for you" by f.t. willz
Kudos: 2





	my friend, you're a waste of pain(t)

4:00 PM, Art History, East Humanity Building

The clock ticked like a metronome, only worse. At least if it was a metronome it would be surrounded by music and instruments and something other than the mind-numbing droning of the geriatric professor. He was probably talking about the difference in composition between surrealism and impressionism, and while Frank respects those who can stay awake through the buzzing sound of stepping on a hive of bees who all wear bow ties, he had a date with his pillow that he’s tragically late for. He knew applying for that coffeeshop job was a bad idea. Now he works mornings, in addition to his full load of classes. At least the scholarship helps with the tuition. The “gay poet with divorced parents and depression” sob story really seemed to win over the admissions counselor. Still, he’s a creative writing major. If he’s gonna be broke when he graduates he might as well save up now. The clock ticked on. Fuck, shouldn’t we be done by now? He glanced down at his notes. A doodle of a bat and a line from a poem he plans on writing later. Very helpful. As he looked up, the PowerPoint came to a screeching halt. No more is lecturing on Dali rang throughout the room. Instead, the professor was introducing… someone? He popped out an earbud to listen properly. There, in the front of the room was Mr. Yanks and a person with shock-red hair and a knitted sweater vest. “...who will be TA’ing this class for the spring semester. Please extend your respect to Mr. Way, he will be a valuable resource for your success in this class. Mr. Way, please introduce yourself.” The redhead blushed. Frank stared. “Hi, I’m Gerard. Uh, please call me that or Gee instead of Mr. Way,” he chuckled. “I’m a junior majoring in visual arts and I’m a total nerd for art history so I’m super excited to be helping out. Please, uh, let me know if you ever need anything.” Frank winced. Poor guy seemed nervous. Still, something about him… Frank wrote down his email. Just in case he needed a tutor, he assured himself. 

6:00 PM, East Library.   
It was one of those nights when his chest felt like it was full of rocks. 

7:00 PM, Dining Hall  
“And then you have to have Link climb over the box so he can get the spirit globe.”   
“Wait, what box?”  
“The one by the Bokoblin.  
“What Bokoblin?!”  
“Franklin, you’re a lost cause. Eat your broccoli.”  
Tonight’s dinner: soggy mac and cheese and broccoli. Tonight’s topic of conversation: Legend of Zelda.   
“Sorry that I have a life, Ray.”   
Ray scoffed.   
“I didn’t know working yourself to death was considered living, dude.”   
Frank paused. He had to admit his friend had a point. Ray, Ray Toro, was a fellow sophomore, roommate, and longtime friend. Also a fucking geek.   
“That’s fair.”  
“Seriously man. You go to sleep at like 9PM. When’s the last time you got laid?”  
A groan escaped Frank’s lips.   
“None of your business, Toro,” he replied, stealing a spear of broccoli from his friend’s plate.   
“It is my business when you take an hour to shower. Look, there’s an art show this Friday, you should come.”   
“I’m busy-”  
“Nope. Think about it. There’s gonna be all that fancy food on trays and guys who wear scarves and shit. Champagne, too, probably.”   
Frank took a contemplative bite of food. Ray made a good point. Can’t pass up free booze, even if it’s bubbly.   
“Fine. But you owe me.”   
“Nah, when you get laid by someone who has only one of their ears pierced, I think it’s you who will be owing me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is the first time i've written for this fandom and i'm really trying to work on my writing style so feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> sending love <3


End file.
